westofloathingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostwood
Ghostwood is a small ghost town in the northwest section of the map in West of Loathing. The mayor of Breadwood will send the player here to gain a Lumber permit. Not so easy as the ghosts in the town are completely obsessed with bureaucracy and will make every step difficult if possible. There are five buildings in the town. They are: # Salooooon AKA "Department of Libations" # Stable AKA "Department of Records" # Jail AKA "Adjunct Department of Records" # Office Supply AKA "Office of Requisition" # Town Hall Lumber Permit *Go to the Town Hall to obtain a Ghostwood visitor's ID. The clerk will required that the 'visitor' uses a #3 pencil and she only has a #2. Go to the Office Supply store next door. *The Office Supply states that they can't help you without a visitor's ID. Back to the Town Hall you go. Note that there are six bars on the jail window. The clerk there now offers you a temporary permit, which doesn't require a #3 pencil. She will then ask the character's name, starting with last, then first, then middle. She will then ask how many bars on are the jail window. *The clerk issues the temporary permit but failed to mention it was very temporary. Eleven seconds to be exact. Not useful for buying the #3 pencil. *There is a #4 pencil in the cactus outside. Use the edge of the permit to fish it out. This is a ghost pencil. Take the pencil to the sharpener just outside the Salooooon and sharpen it, then go back to the Town Hall. *Answer the clerks questions again. The answers have to be exactly the same as the temporary permit or she will refuse you. If you have forgotten, check the old permit. She will ask how many bars are on the jail windows total. There are ten. *You have the visitor ID so ask around town about the permit. You will get sent back to the Town Hall. Ask the clerk about the permit. She will say she needs to see the logging records that are kept in the Department of Records two doors down. *Go back to the stable and and tell them you are looking for logging records. They wont be there. *The Adjunct Department of Records is next to the Jail. Go there to look for the records. The staff there will require a stapler. Go back to the Office Supply (now that you have a permit) and request a stapler. Fill out the requisition form with the same information used for getting the permit. Answer the inquiry about pie or cake and retrieve the ghost stapler. *Return to the Adjunct Department of Records with the stapler and trade it for the Breadwood logging report. *Return to the Department of Records in the Stable. You will now get a folder to put the logging record in. Take it back to the Town Hall. The clerk will refuse it because they are stapled. Return to the Adjunct Department of Records in the Jail. Try to get the papers unstapled. Naturally they are not 'sanctioned' to unstaple papers. *Go to the Department of Records in the Stable. They are sanction to unstaple the papers but require a staple remover which they don't have because they loaned it to the Department of Liberations in the Salooooon. *Visit the Department of Liberations and get back the ghost staple remover (naturally they had the remover but are also non sanctioned to remove staples) and return to the Department of Records in the Stable. Give them the unstapler and they will unstaple the papers. *Return to Town Hall with the unstapled foldered papers (sigh). The clerk will want your information - again. Answer the questions - again, then sign the papers for the Breadwood logging permit forms. *Take the papers back to the mayor in Breadwood and have him sign them. Loan the mayor your pencil but be sure to get it back when he's done. *Return to Ghostwood and take the papers back to the Town Hall. It will take 48 hours to process. Take a nap to pass the time or come back later. Return to Ghostwood and collect the logging permit. Category:Locations Category:Towns